Snoopy's Wonderwall
by spidergirl91
Summary: A Ryan and Marissa Valentines Day on shot.


**A/N: This is just a little fluffy RM one shot I wrote ages ago and decided to post it for Valentines Day. I don't own any right to Wonderwall- Oasis but just imagine that Seth plays drums and Ryan plays guitar and sings lol. And Wonderwall song has never existed until Ryan wrote it. Hey, he was in musicals. Set in Season 3 when they were about to break up.**

_SCENE 1- A week before Valentines Day (I know the time line is screwed since Valentines was right after Johnny's death but flow with it lol. This is a few weeks after Johnny's death) Ryan and Marissa sitting in pool house, they have been distant lately._

Ryan: (sitting on chair facing Marissa who is on the bed) So…uh Valentines Day is coming up.

Marissa: (looks down sadly) Mm-hmm

Ryan: Was there anything special you wanted to…uh…do?

Marissa: Why Ryan? What's there to possibly celebrate?

Ryan: I thought us…but I'm guessing not…

Marissa: What us Ryan? You hardly touch me anymore, we haven't spoken more than two words to each other a day…I don't even know you anymore.

Ryan: That's because you don't want to know me. You're blaming me for what happened to Johnny…and I think you'd rather he was alive…than me…

Marissa: I can't believe you'd even consider that Ryan…I…I…don't know anymore. I'll see you… (storms out, tears in eyes)

Ryan: (angrily picks up a pillow and chucks it at door when Seth comes in)'

Seth: (ducks pillow) Whoa…I'm guessing that was another Ryan and Marissa argument… (sits next to him on bed)

Ryan: We have one every time…

Seth: What about V-day? You can start again…it's your first one where you're both not kissing other girls.

Ryan: I want to, but I think it's over man… (rubs face frustrated)

Seth: Well, what about your song you've been writing? (motions to Ryan's guitar in the corner of the room) The one you were gonna give to her?

Ryan: I don't know…I finished it but—

Seth: Come on…

Ryan: Look Seth, she can't even look at me anymore…ok? (stands up) I'm going for a walk… (leaves)

Seth: (sighs and reaches for Ryan's phone and calls Summer)

Summer: Hello?

Seth: Hey…it's me

Summer: Oh hey

Seth: We need to save our friends

Summer: I know, Marissa just stormed into her room crying…

Seth: Well I was almost beheaded by a pillow

Summer: Oh and by the way, I thought for Valentines Day we'd go to the Talent Show at the Bait Shop?

Seth: Oh yeah the Talent Nigh…wait a minute, Summer you're a genius

Summer: Wait wh—

Seth: Ill call you later, love you (hangs up, then looks in Ryan's draws for his song)

SCENE 2- _Seth playing his drums in the garage, trying to fit with the song. He needs Ryan to play it. Ryan looks for him and finds him playing the drums with his music and his guitar sitting by the wall_

Ryan: What are you doing?...Is that my song?

Seth: You my friend are going to play Marissa this song

Ryan: Uh-huh…sure Seth…

Seth: I'm serious. At the Talent Night.

Ryan: What?! Are you crazy?

Seth: I am. But you could so get Marissa back with this song. Look, I'll play the drums and we could easily make a backing track for the night.

Ryan: She won't—

Seth: She will. Now come on, play…I can't figure this out without you playing

Ryan: Urgh, fine. (picks up guitar and sits against the wall, pulling out his pick. Plays opening chords and sings) _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. And by now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…_

Seth: (joins in on bass and snare)

(They finish whole song)

Seth: Dude…that song rocks…

Ryan: So…how do I enter?

SCENE 3- _A week later it's Valentines night and Summer is trying to get Marissa ready. She's in on the plan._

Summer: Pleeeeease. You are not spending Valentines alone, moping for Ryan…

Marissa: But I—

Summer: No buts. Now come on or we'll be late.

Marissa: (is dragged out of door) Urgh fine…

SCENE 4 – _Seth and Ryan side stage at the Bait shop. Ryan looks at crowd._

Ryan: Shit, there's so many people…what if she doesn't come?

Seth: (giving backing track to a guy) It's number 2…don't worry dude…she'll be here

Summer: (leads Marissa through crowd to balcony) Good view from here…

Marissa: Where's Seth?

Summer: Oh…probably late…(the lights go dark after another act is finished. The MC walks on)

MC: Alright, our next song is his own composed and written…give it up for Ryan Atwood…

Marissa: What?

MC:…with Wonderwall! (the crowd cheers as Ryan and Seth come on)

Summer: (shouts) Go Seth and Ryan! Whoo!

Marissa: (confused) What the hell is he doing?

Summer: (smirks) You'll see

Ryan: (swallows nervously, plays beginning then begins) _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna give it back to you and by now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do. _(finds Marissa on the balcony in the crowd. Looks at her_) I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Seth: (plays in with backing track. The crowd whistle and sway to music)

Marissa: (smiles at Ryan, eyes welling up with tears) Oh my god…

Ryan: (smiles back) _Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. And I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

(meanwhile)

Girl Next to Marissa: (follows Ryan's eye line to Marissa. And nudges her) He's full on singing to you…do you know him?

Marissa: (smiles) He's my boyfriend

Girl Next to Marissa: Awww (faces her boyfriend and hits him) Asshole

Ryan: _and all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how… (_Summer whistles)

Ryan: _Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my Wonderwall_

Summer: those lyrics are totally about you

Marissa: (smile widens. A tear makes its way down her cheek)

Summer: He loves you Riss…

Marissa: I love him too (smiles and gazes at Ryan. She then begins to make her way downstairs)

Ryan: _Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you, and by now you should've somehow realised what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_ (they never break eye contact) _and all the roads that lead you there are winding, and all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how._

Marissa: (reaches bottom of the stairs smiling at Ryan. People are really into the song)

Ryan: _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my Wonderwall. I said maybe…_

Seth: (into microphone by the drums) _I said maybe…_

Ryan: _You're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my Wonderwall….I said maybe…_

Seth_: I said maybe…_

Marissa: (walks in front of Ryan in the crowd, smiling proudly)

Ryan: _You're gonna be the one that saves me _

Seth: _Saves me…_

Ryan: _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Seth: _Saves me…_

Ryan: (just Seth and the backing track. Looking down at Marissa)

Marissa: (shouts) I love you! (people look at her)

Ryan: (mouths 'what?')

Marissa: I love you!

(crowd still watching)

Ryan: (stops playing takes off guitar and puts it down. Jumps off stage and goes to Marissa. The crowd whistle and make room)

Marissa: I'm so sorry Ryan I –

Ryan: (puts his finger to her lips as music starts slowing down) I love you too (they smile. He then leans in and kisses her passionately. The crowd cheer and clap)

Summer: (shouts) You go Atwood!

Marissa: (pulls back smiling) The song's beautiful…

Ryan: Well I wrote it for you…

Marissa: (smiles and kisses him again) I love it…

Summer: (joins them) I can see why you were in musicals now Chino…

Ryan: Oh really?

Marissa; Really (kisses his cheek) Snoopy…


End file.
